Half brothers love
by gery900
Summary: Complete.Eric hates Scott right? But is the same true for Scott? Could there be more to Scott's feelings then hate? Scott/Cartman.
1. Chapter 1 Cartman gets raped

**Here we go.

* * *

**

Cartman's POV

He was busy taking a walk through the forest. (Don't ask why, this is my story, so I say he was walking in the forest) Everything was looking so calm and normal. Well as normal as it can be in south park. He was starting enjoying his walk when his half brother showed up.

"Well look who it is, my little brother"

"Oh go away"

"Yeah I don't think so, but thanks for asking" Scott said. Cartman kept walking. Scott followed.

"Well look who's in a bad mood" Scott said. He smirked as he caught up with Cartman. He leaned over at his younger half brother. Then pushed him against a tree.

"Care to play with your older brother" Scott said with a desirable look in his eyes. Cartman struggled. Scott smirked and leaned down and licked his younger brothers neck. Cartman's eyes widened.

"What I thought you hated me."

"Doesn't mean I don't know a good thing when I see it, when I first started learning everything I could about you I realized how amazingly alike we are. Both of us have clever minds to trick people, we both are cunning, and we are both twisted." Scott said.

"I am nothing like you"

"Yeah right, you just don't want to admit it." Scott continued to lick every part of Cartman he could. He smiled as he proceeded in taking off Cartman's clothes. That was difficult because Cartman struggled. But Scott was taller than Cartman so he had the advantage. Finally he succeeded in removing Cartman's clothes. Than he removed his own clothes.

"Ready Eric?" Scott asked. Then he proceeded to enter Cartman's entrance.

"Ahh, take it out, take it out"

"Oh relax little brother it will get better."

"That's easy for you to say, your on top of me." Cartman said. But it turned out Scott was right. Soon enough Eric found himself enjoying it. Finally Scott finished and removed himself.

"See now that wasn't so bad" Scott said. Eric sighed. Then they both put there clothes back on. Then they both walked away. Cartman couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. He had actually let his older half brother get away with that.

* * *

**Well there goes. I know this is extremely out of character, but I couldn't think on how this kind of thing would happen in character.**


	2. Chapter 2 Scott thinks

**Well here is chapter 2 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Scott's POV

I walked on with joy in my heart. I had done it. I had raped my little brother. Which wasn't something to brag about. I hadn't been lying about what I said. Ever since I realized that me and Eric were half brothers I felt something inside me. Something special. Of course I hadn't realized what it was. If I had I wouldn't have used the information against Eric. But now I knew that it was lust. Yes lust. I'm pretty sure I was not capable of love. It was quite a lust. I didn't know when it started. But it was sometime between now and when I found out Eric and I were related.

I knew that Eric would not be happy about what I did. But he would learn to like it eventually. It was only a matter of time. In the meantime I would wait, watch, and see. Soon he would see that I was the only one for him.

Now I'd better get home. Well what would be considered home. I currently live in an orphanage. Yes its sad. But I've learned to live with not having parents. I made it to the orphanage in a matter of minutes.

"Hello Scott" said the caretaker Mrs Sunshine. Her name certainly suggested what she was like. She had a happy go lucky nature that would make some happy and warm inside, others sick.

"Hello Mrs Sunshine" I said annoyed. I quickly walked upstairs before she could start a conversation about what a beautiful day it was.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Yes I could wait for Eric to realize who he was truly meant for.

* * *

**Well there you go. I think I might have got Scott slightly back in character. Well I need to rest now. **


	3. Chapter 3 Eric thinks

**Chapter 3 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Eric's POV

I walked home upset. I could not believe I let him get away with that.

"He is the enemy, he is horrible ginger pest. He does not deserve to walk this earth" I said to myself.

I finally got home safely.

'Mom, I'm home"

"Welcome back poopsikins, do you want some cheesy poofs?"

"Yeah sure" I said.

I sat down on the couch thinking. I can't help but think about how it had felt getting raped. It was both disgusting and yet alluring. I should not think such things. He was a bastard. I still can not believe we were related. He can not be related to me if he rapes without thinking about it. I know I wouldn't.

"Poopsikins, here is your snack" My mom said walking in with a bag of cheesy poofs.

"Thanks Mom" I said as I grabbed the bag.

I ate the cheesy poofs happily. They tasted so great. So delicious.

It almost took my mind off Scott, but only almost. I sighed. I knew there was always a chance he would most definitely try to use this against me. Well I guess I would just have to take it like a man.

* * *

**Well there goes. I'm tired again. I need to rest. **


	4. Chapter 4 Kyle vs Cartman

**Chapter 4 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Scott's POV

I was walking down the sidewalk. It had been a few days since I had made out with Eric. Now I figured was the perfect time to have a conversation. A few minutes later I found him playing a game of basketball.

All the other kids had an advantage over Eric, mostly because he never bothered to get any thinner. Also there was the fact that no one wanted to pass the ball to him. I waited a few minutes for them to finish. The red head kid won.

"NO FAIR, you used your Jew powers against me" Eric said.

"What? Jews don't have powers" The apparently Jewish boy said.

"Oh yes you do, how else would you have been able to win"

"Maybe because I'm more skinnier than you, fat ass"

"Hey I'm not fat I'm big boned"

"Yeah right, you so are fat"

"That's it, screw you guys, I'm going home" Eric said before storming off. I cleverly followed him without being seen. I managed to catch up with him at a safe distance from those other kids a few minutes later.

"Hey there Eric" I shouted at him in a sing song voice. He stopped and turned around to face me.

* * *

**Well there you go. I am happy to say that I'm quite happy with this chapter. I managed to keep the main characters in character with the whole basketball and Kyle v.s. Cartman scenes. So I am very happy with this chapter. So I hope other people are as happy about it as I am. **


	5. Chapter 5 Eric and Scott talk

**Chapter 5 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Cartman's POV

I could not believe he was here. I mean I expected him to want to talk to me, but not this soon. I glared at him. He just smiled at me.

"So how long have you hated that Jew boy?" He said. I glared harder. He had seen that fight.

"Since I first saw him"

"What is it really possible to hate someone since you first saw them?"

"Yes" I said annoyed. Then I continued walking. He followed me.

"So how have you been since we last saw each other?"

"Terrific since I haven't seen you since then, but now its terrible since I'm seeing you now" I said coldly. He didn't even flinch at my cold statement.

"Ah you have trouble figuring out your feelings"

"What? No I don't"

"Of course you do." He said as if he knew more than I did about the situation "You clearly don't know what you feel for me so you think you can deal with it on your own, even though you know you can't, because you really do like me"

"What that made so little sense that you have to be really crazy" I said as I finally reached my house. I glared at him as I stepped inside. I turned to look at him.

"I do not have feelings for you, you sick bastard, and I never will, so you better just keep dreaming" I said before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Scott's POV

I stared at the door. I smiled.

"Oh Eric you are even more denial then I thought" I said sadly before grinning "I might need to do a little more than talk to you to get you to realize that"

* * *

**Well there goes. I hope that was satisfying for you. I really am getting tired tonight. **


	6. Chapter 6 Hello Little brother

**Chapter 6 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Scott's POV

I couldn't help but chuckle softly. I had been planning this for a week, so it just had to work. I quietly went to his house. Then knocked on the door. His mom answered.

"Oh hello there, Scott" Mrs. Cartman said.

"Hello Mrs. Cartman, is Eric home" I said in a polite tone.

"He's in the living room watching T.V." She said "Why do you want to know?" I could tell she was still upset at how I had told Eric about our dad. She was probably upset he had to find out.

"Oh, well I figured we had gotten off to a rocky start" I said "So I hope we can start a new" She smiled in a way that said she believed me.

"Oh OK then, come in" she said allowing me entrance. Eric was sitting there in the living room glaring at me. He must have heard our conversation.

"Well I leave you boys alone" Eric's mom said before leaving. Eric turned back to the T.V. I could tell he was planning to ignore. I grinned, because he was not going to succeed on my watch.

"Hello Little brother" I said in a sweet voice. He continued to look at the T.V. I glanced at it. It was showing a show called Terrence and Phillip.

"Terrence and Phillip huh" I said "I never really liked it. Too much sick humor" Eric looked up. I knew I had reach the point where he could not ignore me.

"IT DOES NOT HAVE SICK HUMOR" He shouted at me "IT IS A GREAT SHOW" I smiled. He was most certainly going to be a challenge.

"Well it depends on your taste in shows" I said "But that's not why I have come over here. I didn't come here to insult any shows you liked, or get yelled at. I came here to talk to you over something else entirely"

"Oh and what's that?" Eric said.

"Our Relationship"

* * *

**Well there you go. Sorry I've been gone so long. My computer hasn't been working. But my dad fixed it and now I'm back. I'll try to upload more when I'm not tired. I've been getting tired a lot. Probably because of my period. **


	7. Chapter 7 The conversation

**Chapter 7 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Eric's POV

"WE DO NOT HAVE A RELATIONSHIP" I shouted "WE WILL NEVER HAVE A RELATIONSHIP" He sighed. Then my mom walked in.

"Poopsikins is everything alright" she asked.

"No, nothing is alright" I said angrily then pointed at Scott "I want him to leave now"

"Oh Eric, he's just trying to make up for what he's done"

"No, he's not" I said "He's being a complete asshole who doesn't know when to quit" My mom sighed.

"Oh Eric, I know it was upsetting finding out that you killed your own father, but that's no reason to be angry with your half brother"

"That's not the only reason, he sold me his pubic hair without telling me that I had to grow them myself"

"And I feel really sorry about that" Scott said "I really do" I glared at him. My mom smiled. Then she left.

"No you don't, you just want to get inside my pants"

"Well that's only half true" He said "I do want that, but I would also like to get to know you better"

"Yeah right"

"Its true, you don't really think I would want to make out with you without first getting to know you"

"Oh yeah, what about in the woods"

"Oh, well I knew plenty about you then too, but I want to learn more about you besides that we're related" He said. I laughed. I hardly believed that. "Its true you are a very interesting person. We are so much alike"

"We are nothing alike"

"Of course we are, both cruel bastards, both evil, and both fatherless"

"I am not evil"

"Oh really, this from the kid who dressed up like Hitler and tried to get rid of the Jews"

"What? How do you know that" I asked appalled that he knew.

"I told you I spent plenty of time in a mental institution, enough time to learn everything about you" He said "I know more then even that. I know about the time you tried to cancel Family Guy, can't blame you for hating it, the time you helped Wall Mart out, and the time you locked a bunch of hippies in your basement"

* * *

**Well there you go. I had a lot of energy today, so I figured might as well use it for another chapter. Well I remembered in the 201 episode how Scott said how he learned about everything about Eric. I thought hey lets just use it here. **


	8. Chapter 8 You can't deny you enjoyed it

**Chapter 8 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Eric's POV

He could not believe that his worst enemy knew this much about him. It was unbelievable. Of course the unbelievable happens everyday in South Park.

"Well Wall Mart was a great store, and those hippies almost took over the town. So those stuff was for the greater good." I said angrily.

"I wasn't criticizing you, in fact I couldn't be more impressed of you, but we're getting off topic"

"Oh really, well what is the topic" I said in a challenging way.

"Like I said our relationship, and don't say we don't have a relationship because you know that's not true" He said back. I glared at him.

"Your talking about what happened in the forest"

"Exactly right" He said before leaning down and whispering "You can't deny you enjoyed it Little brother" I felt my cheeks go red at the memory.

"Well What makes you so sure I did enjoy it" I said with a glare.

"It was obvious from the look on your face, plus your blushing now" He said which made my face get warmer. He smirked then said seductively "Come now Little brother you know you enjoyed it, the only reason your objecting is because of your pride, just forget about your pride, no one else needs to know, so your pride is quite safe"

"What if someone finds out?" I said nervously.

"They won't"

"How can you be sure?" I said angrily

"I can't, but whats life without a little risk"

"I think I'll pass on the risk"

"I thought you were all about risks, you took risks locking hippies in your basement, you took risks when you tried to cancel Family Guy, and you took risks when you were helping Wall Mart" He said. I couldn't think of a response for that.

"Well I'll let you think it over for now, Goodbye little brother" He said before leaving. I just sat there thinking about what he said.

* * *

**Well there. I hope this is good. I need some rest. **


	9. Chapter 9 Eric figures out a solution

**Chapter 9 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Eric's POV

I could not believe he knew that much about me. It couldn't, shouldn't, be possible. He was right of course I did take risks. But this risk was just plain wrong. Of course I've done wrong stuff before. But that was in my nature. But making out with my older half brother most certainly was not in my nature.

I shouldn't even be considering this. He is an evil bastard. He sold me his pubic hairs without even telling me that I had to grow them myself. So I should definitely not be considering this. I laid down on the couch, and continued watching Terrence and Phillip.

After a few minutes I looked up. It had been enjoyable. I sighed. There was no way I could just forget about it. I got up, and turned the T.V. off.

"Mom, I'm going out"

"OK, Eric" She said.

I walked outside. I looked around wondering where I should go. After a moment of thought I settled with the park. I started walking in that direction. I made it to the park and sat down on a bench.

I couldn't help but think of what my half brother had said. He had been right. I did enjoy it and I was only objecting because of my pride. Now that I thought on it. We probably could do it and no one would be the wiser. Him being older he probably knew plenty off good hiding places for making out sections.

I smiled to myself glad that I had thought of a solution. I got up and returned home.

* * *

**Well there. I can't say that I love this chapter, but I can't say that I hate it. So its an OK chapter. At least Eric has thought of a solution to having make out sessions with Scott without losing his pride. **


	10. Chapter 10 Both boys think

**Chapter 10 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Scott's POV

I smiled to myself as I got home. I was so happy right now not even Mrs. Sunshine's happy nature couldn't make me nauseous. I walked up towards my room. I couldn't help but think about Eric blushing. It was a delicious sight to behold. I couldn't help but smile. It would only be a matter of time before Eric would want to have another make out session. I smirked. I love how sneaky I can be.

Eric and me were quite alike. He of course didn't want to admit it. But he knew that we were. It was of course because we were related. I had always thought I took after my dad in personality, and I could tell so did Eric. Of course dad tried to hide the sneaky part of him. But I knew that deep down it was still there. Of course Eric had to go and trick me into eating him. So I never got the chance to convince Dad to embrace that side.

But that was the past. Now I was focused on convincing Eric into making out with me. I smirked. I know that I will succeed there. Eric can't keep denying his feelings. He will give into me eventually.

* * *

Eric's POV

I sighed in thought. I knew that I had a solution for keeping my pride. But yet I can't help thinking did I really want to do it again with Scott. The guy was a creep. But I knew that I was also a creep. We were alike. I guess I never really thought about it. Me and him were both clever evil masterminds. He did manage to get all the ginger kids on his side. I also did that at one point. But he was much more controlling. I sighed.

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Eric, you will give into me before this is over" Scott said.

"I guess there will have to be a point where I'll give into you Scott" Eric said from his room.

Both boys fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there. I really like this. Especially the Third Person Point of View. That one was really clever. **


	11. Chapter 11 Back to the forest

**Chapter 11 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Eric's POV

I sighed as I walked in the forest. This was the place where the whole thing started. I couldn't help but want to come back here. It felt like a part of me now. I sat down on a stump nearby. This was the exact place where it started. I couldn't explain why I had come back here. It was like I just needed to see this forest again. I layed down in pure boredness. I really don't see why I came here. Do I think that lying here in this forest will help me get over this? I closed my eyes. This was insane.

I heard footsteps. They were heading this way. I don't really care. What does it matter if someone see's me lying here. They would have no idea why I was here. So it wouldn't matter what they thought. The footsteps came closer. Then I heard this person come through the trees. I heard them stop. The silence that followed was annoying. Why weren't they leaving. I opened my eyes and sat up hoping to give them a piece of my mind.

I looked at the person for a brief second, then realized that this was no stranger. It was the last person I would want to see in this forest of all times.

"Hello, little brother" said the one and only Scott Tenormann in a sing song voice.

* * *

**I can't believe I just did that. I know this is short. But I have no idea how to make this any longer. I notice that I keep Scott calling Eric, Little brother. Well I don't know what everyone else thinks of that, but I personally like it. Plus it annoys Eric just right. So it's hard to complain. **


	12. Chapter 12 One makeout session

**Chapter 12 of Half brothers love.

* * *

**

Scott's POV

I could not believe this. My little half brother Eric in the exact same place where we made out earlier. The irony was delicious. I wonder if he even knew this was the exact same place in the forest where we made out. But it didn't matter. There was more important stuff to attend.

He was standing there blushing. I smirked at him.

"Well little brother, I did not expect you to be here" I said. He frowned.

"I didn't expect you here either"

"Yeah I fancied a walk tonight, and it looks like I'm not the only one" I said. He blushed again. I smiled.

"I just wanted to relax" He said looking down.

"Well this is certainly a interesting place to relax, the exact spot where it happened" I said. He blushed even more. I took a few steps forward. I smiled as he remained where he was. I got real close to him.

"I suppose you remember our chat about our relationship" I said. He looked up and nodded.

"So what do you say about taking it a step further" I said. His face was so red now.

"As long as no one knows about it"

"Fair deal" I said as I pushed him down.

Now this was what I have been waiting for. Me and him doing it without him struggling. I easily slipped his clothes off. Then we started. I didn't have any lube on me so this was harder to do this time. But I just pushed in and out. I massaged him with my tongue trying to make this more tolerable. Soon I entered him. It was fucking incredible. I continued. I gave him the best I could give intending on him enjoying it as much as I was. I smiled as I looked around. This was ironic. Making out in the same place.

Finally I stopped and exited. We laid there for a few minutes. I got up and put my clothes back on. He followed. I smiled at him.

"See that wasn't so bad"

"I guess not" he said with a small smile. Then we left.

* * *

**Oh man I can not believe I did that. I had them make out in the same place as last time. Irony. More like I can't think of a better place to have them do it. **


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Final Chapter of Half brothers love. Ooh unlucky chapter 13.

* * *

**

Eric's POV

It had been a whole week since the first make out session as Scott liked to call it.

We had been doing it for a few times this week. No-one had a clue about it. Which is just how I like it.

It was rather enjoyable making out. I couldn't help as I walked to his house how complete I felt. I felt like this was the kinda thing I've been waiting for all my life. Weird huh. Well I think so.

* * *

**There. I know this last chapter is short. But I just wanted to finish it. Now it's done. I feel better knowing that I got a chance to make a Eric/Scott fic. **


End file.
